User blog:FreddytheFish45/Episode 113: Friday the thirteenth!
It was Friday, thirteenth of the month. Winfred Wheelson: hey piree!!! Your early too? Piree: yeah! Winfred: wait, waitah, waitah....is there something wrong today Piree: what??? Winfred: Friday the...13th, oh no! Piree: Yikes! It's full of bad luck! Winfred: don't wanna go bad luck! Inigo Aries: guys, whats all with these? As for me, a soldier is not afraid of these Piree: ah dude, you're not exactly a real soldier yet, you're only a student, it's only your dad who is a general. Inigo: fine, but lets not be afraid if friday the 13th.... Soon, Sparky came Sparky: look at this diamond! (Suddenly, diamond fells and breaks) Winfred: what? Friday the thirteenth is really... Inigo: agh... Meanwhile, Earthy: hey guys! I have a new plan! Since friday the 13th is really believed to be bad luck, we'll add bad luck to the gee and the guardians! Metany: good idea.... Rainy: very awesome idea. We shall target them lots of black cats and bats at night. And more... Going back at Red Fountain, Inigo:Hey der! Darwin Revenger! You came so early, huh? Darwin:With Andrei Cloudaway, too. Winfred: haha, oh wait, do you heard about today is unlucky day for everyone??? Darwin: Cous, I don't know about this you know more than me... Andrei: well they only I mean it's only a belief. Inigo: waitah, why are you two, what's your height? Darwin You're tall, Inigo. Also you, Winfred. The two of us are just medium height to mention. You guys grew in circus and war, that makes alot support to the height of someone Andrei Yep, well just continue talking about it...the friday the 13th Inigo: Oh, I remember, it's just a belief! it's not true so we're free to be lucky today!!!!! Winfred: Yeah lets play, come on Darwin and Andrei! Piree and Sparky; wait for us! we just have gone from the CR! They played. Dipper and Mermando came together. Mermando: I'll wet you guys up! Andrei: hey we're playing! Winfred: I almost caught Darwin! Dipper: sorry, can we join? Darwin: sure! Inigo: you sure always can! At Alfea, Earthy threw 5 black cats in the school. Pacifica: duh!!!! Black cats!!! Look! Girls, lets get out!!! Vietna: Relax, it is safe I swear. Let me touch. Suddenly, the black cat had threw Vietna in to the high wall of the right corner of Alfea. Krysta: Omg, Pacifica,Candy lets go! The three girls ran. Three black cats had scatched Pacifica in the arms and face, but they got blinded by the sunshine of Pacifica, then Pacifica kicked them away far. But the 2 other black cats made Krysta stuck underground, they digged. Candy tred to help her, but the black cat keeps on hitting her big spoons. Pacifica: Candy, what to do now? Candy: we gotta tell teacher. Looks like today's unlucky day Pacifica: And......Friday the Thirteenth! Candy called the other students to be aware. Suddenly, more black cats came. They ran and chased the students. Chloe: I smell someone down here underground stuck...... Then, Griselda comes............................................................................... But a big at kicked her and she hit onto the roof of the school. Then, Mabel and Grenda came. All the black cats combined..... It formed a giant black cat! When they saw Mabel, they kidnap her, then the foot digged underground, Chloe was near to it, went away, it kidnap Krysta, then kidnap Grenda, soon find Vietna and kidnap her. They didnt know where did Candy and Pacifica hid. The combined cats went away. All the fairies were stuck in to different places so no one can ever stop the combined black cats anymore Hope: Damn, seriously, I now believed that the friday the 13th is real. Chloe: it really is, but the thing happened now, is not just friday the thirteenth, it's something worse than bad luck. Imagine on an ordinary friday the 13th day or an unlucky day, not about 100 black cats can be seen targeting one place, and combining........what kind is that? Veronica: It's bad luck. But someone here played with us so it become worse bad luck. Faragonda: Veronica could be right, Everyone, I'll let you free. Since Chloe, Hope Veronica, Hannah and Joana are not stuck, please help all the students stuck here. They did it. Lets go back at Red fountain, Darwin: Okay guys, it's 20 minutes before school starts. I'll go to have a break first. If anyne finds me, tell me that I'm just here, near the pond arena. Dipper: okay, we will Suddenly, Darwin had a call from his watch Darwin: well, a call from Candy, hello? what's the problem? Candy: Darwin, it's me with Pacific here. we escaped from a bad luck attack. Darwin: what? Candy: yes, it attacked us in Alfea, everyone was hurt Pacifica: good thing we escaped also, all the black cats combined to kidnap some random fairies....now hat should we do? Darwin: better wait, I;m still taking a break here, I'll just call Dipper and the others. I'll call back later, okay? Candy: sure dear? Pacifica: don't worry, I'll help, you in fact we're only two. I didn't get shy with Piree anyway. Candy: thanks Pacifica. I really liked him so much. Pacifica: whoa, we gotta plan something too.... Krysta; put us dwon, monster! Mabel: we shall use our powers Going back at red fountain, Dipper: Darwin, you gotta relax. I'm smarter than you and my mind is so powerful. it doesn't even have bad luck. Darwin: gosh Dipper never become like this before. Mermando: Ah! my tail! It's stuck in the window! Darwin gulped Winfred: ouch! Now what I had a bruise and wound in my leg. Curse you rocky areas...... Darwin gulped again Then, Piree, Sparky and Andrei together slippered on the wet stairs, instead of going up, they went down and down, they fell ad fainted. Darwin: (gets possessed) next-to-next bad lucks? I gotta ran for them! Suddenly, Ethan Dirtplier had hit him with mud. Darwin: ah, my jacket, it's been...it's been filled with mud now.. Ethan: Darwin......I'm so sorry, I didn't intentionally done it... Darwin: it's okay, at least I have my t-shirt, for today is colored black. Ethan: Aw, your power of jacket is still with you when you don't have your jacket? Darwin: Nope, it' only my protection of the weather. I'm kinda sorta vulnerable to chilled and hot. Ethan: oh, but now, I guess your okay. Bad luck day? Darwin: I bet bad lucks I saw. Mermando's tail stuck, Winfred had bruises and wounds on his legs because of an accident. Piree, Sparky and Andrei on the stairs and then, the mud on my jacket... Ethan: yep, now look, another, Dipper's cap got wet..... Darwin: then now, Inigo bumped our big and fat classmate Bufen. Ethan: Alright bro, we're watching all bad lucks! Darwin: not only, but help too. lets get to it. Back at Candy and Pacifica, Pacifica: the plan is to go to RF. Boys, boys, boys, we gotta save them from the bad luck and know what's going on, what if something happens to your Darwin and my Piree and the others??? Candy: well, you know, this candy mobile shall go faster. Pacifica: keep on moving...lets pass out through the woods..... After minutes, Candy: is that Darwin's treehouse? Pacifica: Yeah, I guess but there's an electrical fence already so no one can go in there without permission. Candy: wow, I wonder if he and Andrei can resist that Pacifica:don't know Candy: oh yeah, you know guardians and fairies like us can. Pacifica: great then. Suddenly, they saw Cloudrei Ride running, they had bumped it Candy: Cloudrei? is that you Pacifica: oh no, it's Andrei's pet, is it alright? Candy: it was crashed, oh man I'm so sorry, it was an accident Pacifica: it wasn't your fault, it was only bad luck. Candy: I'm so gonna be embarassed, I gotta go alone myself to apologize to Darwin, and gotta interact to him with not getting shy (she ran the candy mobile super fast) Pacifica: hey wait! Oh, I guess I''ll just recover Cloudrei, and later ride on him At the Scarne, Mayay: well, well looks like we got 4 of the gee. Oh dear, I think I see Pacifica of the fairy of the sun on the woods on a stop. My dear black super quick cheetah, please go for her And we need the guardians too, here. Go to Red Fountain, my dear other cheetahs, capture all the 6 of them. Metany: This will be a good plan........bad luck will help the cheetahs to work better. Back at the RF, The guardians and their class are discussing about a lesson...... Their teacher Codatorta had a noodle and a cofee. When he asked everyone to line up first, while waiting after he ate the noodle and drink cofee, he had spilled it with some students. Codatorta: oops.............sorry boys!!!!!!!!! I bet it is an accident for you 5 to be spilled....if it's hot, lets go to the CR, to dry. But Codatorta, his cofee is not yet empty, had spilled it with 3 more students. He gave the noodles to Darwin to take charge of it. Darwin went in the CR to help. Dipper: everyone, there's a problem with my mind...........it's being controlled.......Garrrrrrrrrrr...........everyone get out before I faint you all!!!! Everyone ran!!!! When they passed through the CR, Codatorta: Darwin, give me the noodles, oh, you may have it now, do not worry I haven't ate it already. Now, leave now, and see what's going on Darwin: yes teacher. All of them went outside already. Darwin went on the lobby to check. Suddenly he saw Candy on his watch texted: I'm here on your outside school. He ran to go to her. Candy: I need to protect you, go ride with me so you'll not be captured cheetahs are gonna attack you. Uh, nooles, can I eat? Darwin: sure you may have some but I'll eat first. Candy: lets go somewhere as stopover They did. Darwin ate some first. Then he gave it to Candy. They talked about all happened. They saw 3 cheetahs passing by. Darwin tried to go and stop them, but Candy dragged her away. Meanwhile, Sparky, Andrei and Mermando are trying to escape, but suddenly, they were attacked quickly by the cheetahs. One cheetah climbed up of their classroom to get Dipper. Candy rode Darwin in her mobile, they ran super fast The three cheetahs headed to the Scarne. They forgot Piree and Darwin. Inigo, Winfred, Ethan, Bufet made an idea to help the guardians. With Piree around, they planned. Meanwhile, Candy and Darwin went on the treehouse Darwin: whoa, where's Cloudrei? and Pacifica? You said she will.... Candy: forget it, she must just have been passed Darwin opened the fence on his treehouse. Candy: Darwin, can I ask you something? Darwin: anything. Then, Darwin went down, he saw the text message of Piree that he will go with Winfred, Ethan, Bufet and Inigo going with them. He informed Candy with this. Ten, by minutes, th3e four came. Darwin went with them. Candy decided to just go alone herself. She didn't want to share with the star car with boys. The two vehicles went super fast so they can save the captured gee and guardians. But acidents keep on happening. It was caused by Earthy. Meanwhile, Andrei: Dipper's mind is being controlled. Sparky: get me outta here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mermando: hey! get us out. Back at the star and candy mobile, Piree: Winfred, Inigo Ethan, Darwin, Bufet guess your okay. Darwin, your beside me, please make the weather just calm, maybe cloudy, no much wind, sunlight or rain or even thunder. Inigo and Ethan you're in behind us and Bufet and Winfred, at the most back watch our back if anything goes on. Darwin: Now it's Cloudy. Candy: duh, Darwin even ignored me here. Then I'll just go by myself. Dandelion Dog: hey girl! Wanna come fast? I'll let you Candy: thank you, what's your name? Dandelion Dog: Well I've been lost for years but by my color, Dandelion Candy: Oh, your so cute and adorable. You can be a pet and best bud. In fact never seen a dog talking. Dandelion: it was a soell from witches, long time ago, maybe 5 years ago, the spell blasted on some animals like me to let us do random abilities like talking, singing, acting like a human. And I can ran extremely fast. I am very relentess and energetic. I do not get tired much. I get tired rarely. Candy: then, good, now I'll tell you about getting me to that place. And my name's Candy Chiu. Dandelion: Wow, cool name. They traveled, Candy made the mobile became a candy figure. More coming soon.... Category:Blog posts